


Garage grenades

by RileySpencer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt and comfort, feeler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySpencer/pseuds/RileySpencer
Summary: After the incident on the island Hiro is having a breakdown, his anger is bubbling and churning inside him. Can the one person who could possibly calm him down show up, and if they do . . . will they help him?





	

“Tadashi is gone!” Hiro screamed as he slammed his hands against Baymax’s soft chest. “Tadashi is... gone.” 

“Tadashi is here,” Baymax stated. 

“No. He’s not here,” he replied in a weak voice, all his anger from the past few hours draining out of him like water down a sink. 

“I’m here,” a voice called out from the entrance of the garage. Hiro froze, not trusting the connections his brain was making. 

Slowly turning his head, Hiro gasped at the figure. His brother. His brother, presumed dead in a tragic fire, was standing before him. He was covered in bandages that didn’t conceal all his burns and was leaning into a cane on his right side, a half smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes. His brother. 

“Tadashi…” Hiro let out in a breath. “T-Tadashi.” 

Hiro stepped off the ladder and took a step towards him. Then another, and another. His breath came in erratic spurts as his whole body shook. Before he could reach Tadashi, he fell to the floor, his head spinning and nausea hitting him like a tram. He felt an arm encircle him as the distant thud of a cane hitting the floor reached his ears. 

“Hiro. Hiro, breathe. Just breathe.” Hiro felt like he was ten feet underwater and Tadashi was trying to speak to him from the surface. “Give me your hand.” 

He couldn’t feel his limbs, the nausea getting worse, as was the spinning. Hiro tried to concentrate on an oil speck on the floor. He was going to pass out. No, he was going to puke and then pass out. He was going to– 

A hand grabbed his own and placed it against his chest, his heart beating erratically against his chest, faster than he could count. His other hand was grabbed off the floor and placed against a solid warmth. Looking away from the speck on the floor, Hiro saw his hand was on his brother’s chest. Tadashi’s heart was beating rapidly as well, but nowhere near as frequent as his own. 

“Copy me, Hiro. Please. Breathe in... Breathe out.” Hiro did his best, his breath coming out in harsh pants whenever he tried to breathe in too deep. He didn’t know how much time had passed. All that mattered was that slowly but surely his vision returned and the nausea started to recede. 

“Tadashi,” Hiro said, some strength back in his voice. He looked up into Tadashi’s hopeful eyes. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Hiro. I’m here.” 

“Tadashi.” Hiro narrowed his eyes before pushing away. Tadashi let out a hiss of pain as his hip hit the ground. Hiro felt a little bad for that, but the anger that had drained out of him earlier filled him up as if he were a clogged sink. 

“Where have you been?” Hiro demanded, standing up on still shaky legs and towering over his older brother, his shadow casting Tadashi in darkness. 

“Hiro, I can explain.” 

“You left us… We mourned you. We had a funeral.” Hiro continued like Tadashi hadn’t said anything. “All of us. Honey Lemon doesn’t sleep. Wasabi is in therapy. And I... I have been... such a mess. I haven’t left my room in weeks. I don’t eat. I don’t find joy in anything I used to–” 

“What about Baymax? Look at all the tech you’ve put on him,” Tadashi interrupted, grasping at straws. 

Hiro looked over his shoulder at the curious looking robot staring back at them, most likely recording their every movement. Hiro was surprised he didn’t come over earlier to help them. 

“I–We–Don’t change the subject! That was because we found out my microbots survived the fire, a-and...” Hiro swallowed. “How did you survive?” he demanded. 

“It’s a long story,” Tadashi got up slowly, using his cane for support. “I’m so tired, bro… Can we just go inside, and I’ll explain in the morning?” 

“You’re not going anywhere near Aunt Cass until I know everything.” Hiro stood his ground, having the horrible thought that maybe this wasn’t actually his brother. 

“You... you think I could be a threat?” Tadashi gasped. “Hiro, I’m halfway to being a roasted marshmallow over here. I can’t walk right without this cane thanks to being crushed by half a falling beam. I finally get out of the holding cell and hobble my way over here and–” 

“Holding cell?” Hiro interrupted. “What do you mean, holding cell?” 

Tadashi hesitated. “When I ran back into the fire, I couldn’t find anyone who needed help. By the time I realized and turned around to leave, the fire was blocking the entrance. There was an explosion, and the next thing I know, I’m waking up in a cell, my wounds bandaged and a meal with some painkillers left for me.

“Every day they would leave me more medicine and food through a tiny slot at the bottom of the door. Then today, when I woke up, the door was unlocked and a cane left by my bed. I took it at face value and left. When no one stopped me, I just kept going. Eventually I ended up here.” 

Tadashi finished his story. Hiro didn’t know what to say. 

“You don’t know who was holding you?” he questioned. 

“No idea. But I know how to get back there,” he offered, trying to be helpful. 

Hiro stared him down, not fully convinced that what his brother was saying was real. He wanted to believe, but... no. No buts. This was Tadashi, his brother, his best friend. Whatever he had to say, Hiro would take it at face value. Because he trusted him. 

“Alright,” Hiro said eventually, walking towards Tadashi and hesitating only a second before throwing his arms around him. His brother was alive. His brother was in front of him. He wasn’t imagining him. He wasn’t dreaming. 

This was real life. 

“Let’s get you inside. Your bedroom is still the exact same.” Hiro smiled, tugging on his brother’s sleeve as he lead him into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has probably been done before but I wanted to put my own spin on it, if you like it please let me know because I'm happy to make this a long fic but I need to know that there is interest.
> 
> If you do like it feel free to visit me on twitter @kurtiebunnie


End file.
